


The Alliance: Short Stories (NOT THE MAIN STORY)

by Coy_Cor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Finn is in a rockband, Growing Up, Mentions of mature themes, Multi, Music, Other, Rockband, Rockband AU, She-ra Next Generation, She-ra alternate universe - rockband, She-ra next gen rockband, She-ra rockband, The Alliance, Young Adult Angst, Young Love, drinkning, finding yourself, finn meowmeow - Freeform, she-ra next gen, shera AU, shera alternate universe, spop, spop next gen, spop rockband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coy_Cor/pseuds/Coy_Cor
Summary: Here you will find a collection of short stories that explore the backstory to the band and other fun extras from The Alliance.  These stories will contain spoilers and each one has a different set of warnings so be sure to read the notes for each chapter. There is no correct order to read these stories, but If you do not want to be spoiled for the main AU story then do not read these!BIG NOTES: All of these stories are likely to be for audiences 16 and up.  All of the band members are adults. ( roughly 18-27)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra)/Original Character(s), Finn/Coral, Finn/Flora, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	The Alliance: Short Stories (NOT THE MAIN STORY)

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 1 WARNINGS: This story contains mentions of adult themes (adult oriented jokes), drinking, and arson. (I mean it is a seamista kid soo....arson will be a common theme.....) 
> 
> PLOT: How the band got started! 
> 
> CHARACTERS: Finn and Coral

Coral and I were at Prince Peekablue’s theater having a mini jam session as we often did. She would play either the bass or guitar and I would typically sing, though occasionally I jumped in on keyboard. Tonight, she had her bass and I had my keyboard. We were grateful that Peekablue let us use the stage to practice during off hours. Before, we had to play in the Brightmoon castle or the Salenieas castle, usually in one of the empty meeting halls. But people always barged in, and of course no one ever nocked. It was nice to just be able to play music alone with her and not have to worry about getting interrupted all the time. She agreed.   
“I think a major chord would suit the chorus better.” I didn’t look up from the keyboard.   
“Nope” Coral went back to playing the chorus in a minor. I dropped my ears and showed my fangs on one side in a look of disgust. But then I got an idea and my disgust turned to a grin. Using my foot, I pulled her amp from its plug and took over with a major chord on the keyboard.  
“Hey asshole! Not nice!” Coral bared her teeth and threw her guitar pick at me. I caught it and held it between my fangs while finishing the chorus. She just glared at me with her arms crossed. Once the chorus ended, I walked over to her with my hands in my pockets. She held her hand out for the pick, but I just smiled and tilted my head up, keeping it between my fangs. Coral frowned before twisting her mouth into a smile. She leaned in, being the same height as me, and took the pick in her own teeth, her lips brushing mine. I let the pick go and spun behind her, tossing my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. Coral and I had been unofficially dating for about a month or so.  
“You have to admit the major chord works” I said with my chin still on her shoulder. She had interlocked her hands with mine.  
“I can admit you’re an absolute fucking asshole for pulling my amp!” She answered then used my hands to twist me around into a choke hold.  
“Fine Fine Fine!!!” I choked out before she let me go. Typically, I would have just fought back and tried to flip her, but I didn’t want to hurt her bass. “We can keep it minor! Just perhaps include a brief jump to major then drop to minor to add to the intensity of the minor chord. Give it depth.”   
“I might consider it!” She smiled at me as I went back to the keyboard and plugged her amp back in.  
We stayed there for hours working on a few songs we were writing. Neither of us wanted to leave but we knew our parents would worry if we took too much longer. We packed up the instruments and headed back toward Brightmoon. Her parents were staying a few days at the castle to take part in a series of meetings regarding something about princess prom.  
“I still can’t believe you thought a major chord sounded good! You made it sound like a happy hippie song!” Coral just laughed at me and nudged me with her elbow.   
“Hey! It sounded better than your pity party march of a song!” I argued, also smiling.   
“You’re just jealous that I’m better at song writing!” Coral stuck out her tongue.   
“You are not better than me.” I narrowed my eyes in a playful way and shot her a sideways glance.   
“Prove it Drama Lord!” We were always challenging each other.   
I smiled, looked forward and perfectly spat out a poem from the top of my head. A brand new poem about waves crashing together under a fullmoon. I got the thought from the trident sticker on her bass case.   
“Ummmm.. Drama Lord… did someone drop you on your head? I said song writing. Not poetry.” Coral just scoffed.  
“Songs are nothing but poetry with a melody interlaced” I smiled then recited the exact poem adding a melody to make it a song. Coral was blushing and just stared at me before dropping her bass case and crashing into me, her lips on mine. I stumbled back but caught myself against a tree and let go of the keyboard case, kissing her back. My hands went to her waist so I could pull her closer to me, leaning against the tree for support.   
Coral broke the kiss long enough to say “Let’s start a band!” She barely gave me enough time to say OK before pulling me back into the kiss. I now had my arms around her neck and I felt her reach to hook her arms under my thighs so she could lift me up. She had never lifted me up like that before and I hissed in attempt to fight it. I was not a fan of being picked up.  
“Oh hush Finn! I can literally feel you purring” My ears dropped and my face turned many shades of red. I wish I had control over the purring. I still growled and told her to put me down before anyone walked by.   
“Finn, it’s like the middle of the night. No one is going to walk by.” Coral argued and tightened her grip on me, putting her nose and forehead to mine and pushing me harder against the tree.   
“It’s still a main path” I grumbled “So put me down.” I wasn’t too worried about anyone seeing us together. Most people already figured we were an item but I didn’t want people getting the idea that I liked being held. I had a reputation to uphold.   
She just laughed and held up her hands “You’re the one holding onto me Drama Lord!” I realized then that I had only thought she tightened her grip when in fact it was me who wrapped my legs around her. I growled and looked away but didn’t let go.  
“So you DO like being picked up! Good to know.” Coral put her face close to mine when she said that and teased me with a fake kiss. I made a motion to argue but then shifted my eyes away in defeat.   
“Shut up.” I blushed, knowing she was right “Just kiss me.”  
“Thought you were worried about passerbys?” She smiled and raised an eyebrow. I just grumbled, stood up on my own, and went to pick up the keyboard case. Coral was laughing and grabbed my hand once she had the bass case.  
“Follow me.” She led me away in the wrong direction.   
“Uhh.. Castle is that way Water Girl.” I pointed in the direction of Brightmoon. Coral just shook her head. “Fuck that! I have rum.” My ears perked up when she mentioned rum. Coral led the way to a large rock formation. It must have been twice our height. She then pulled me around to the other side where there was a hidden entrance. Coral had obviously been here many times as she quickly navigated the labyrinth of an entrance. The cave was massive. Or at least it was much bigger than I thought it would be. Coral started a small fire in the center and then pulled out the rum and handed it to me. I immediately popped the top and took a sip before handing it back.   
“How did you find this place?” I gazed around the cave in awe. When we were a bit younger Flora and I had explored just about every inch of the Whispering Woods, but never found this place.   
“I was wanting a place to escape to, you know, for when dad decided he wanted to recant one of his stories or do squats, and well I sort of just stumbled on this place. The entrance was a bit tricky but nothing hard to figure out.” Coral shrugged and took the rum. She had set up the cave almost as a tiny room. In one spot, she made a small bookcase to keep a few of her mystery novels and in another she had created a bed of sorts. She even had lights and seashells hanging up. I walked over to one of the seashell displays and she followed. Coral loved seashells and was always adding new ones to her collection.   
“Here!” Coral reached past me and grabbed a beautiful and small shell that she had painted with a tiny pink flower with yellow shoots. It hung on a simple black rope necklace that she unhooked and put around my neck. “The flower is called a sea rose. I know roses are your favorite and it reminded me of, umm, well it reminded me of us.” I took the shell in my hand so I could see it better and then turned to her with a smile. Coral had a keen eye for design and drawing, she just usually told people she hated it. I could tell that wasn’t true. She kissed my cheek then stepped to the fire taking another sip of the rum before motioning for me to take it.   
I sat next to her by the fire and put my arm around her. “So about your band idea? What exactly is your idea?” I nuzzled my face into her hair when she put her head on my shoulder.  
“Well I honestly just thought it would be fun. You and I practically are a band and we have several songs written. I figured it would be a fun adventure to start a rockband.” She looked up at me. “To start a rockband with you Finn.” I smiled and kissed her forehead.   
“I would love being in a band with you.” We stayed like that around the fire talking back and forth about what the band would be like and passing the rum. Before we knew it, we were buzzed and singing shanties. Get Coral even slightly drunk and you knew shanties would start. She was actually a really good singer. We danced around the cave together singing shanties and drinking rum.  
“Let’s make this official!” Coral exclaimed mid spin and practically mid shanty.   
“The band?” I pulled her to me and kept the beat as we continued to dance. We had set the keyboard up and put it on a playback mode so we had music.   
She let out a small laugh. “No Finn. Us!” She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face to hers. “I want to be your girlfriend Finn! Like officially. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out but you are taking too long.”   
Her words took me off guard as I honestly had already considered us dating. But then I smiled big and felt my cheeks go red. I really liked Coral and the idea of her wanting to be my girlfriend made me ecstatic. I never knew she liked me in the same way.   
“Finn?” I realized I hadn’t answered her yet and so I picked her up into a spin before pulling her to me in a giant hug.  
“Of course Coral! Of course!” I buried my face in her hair and held her as tightly as possible.   
She returned the hug and whispered into my ear “I love you Finn.”  
“I love you too Coral!” We danced for hours both giddy and truthfully a bit tipsy before falling onto her makeshift bed to rest, both of us out of breath.   
“I take it we aren’t going back to Brightmoon?” I laughed and looked to Coral who was curled up on my chest.   
“Nope! We still have half a bottle of rum to get through!” She smiled before sitting up and taking a drink, me copying.   
“Or we could save the rest for another time.” We were both already rather drunk at this point. When Coral said she had a bottle of rum, it was never the small bottle. Coral got this wide eyed smile and started pointing her finger at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bed.  
“I have a better idea!” She grabbed a shoulder bag that she had laying around and threw the bottle in that, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cave, making sure to light a small torch to bring with her.   
It didn’t take us too long to reach the Salenias marina. Coral hid us behind a rock and surveyed the boats in the port before pointing enthusiastically at one named the Dragon’s Daughter and handing me the torch. She pulled out the bottle of rum and popped the top to put a cloth inside. I had a feeling I knew what she was about to do and I just smiled. I got a stick and lit it with the torch before putting the torch out. That way no one would see us. Coral smiled and took the stick from me. We both ran down closer to the boat and Coral lit the cloth on the bottle. As quickly as possible, she chucked it at the boat while I put out the fire on the stick. We immediately took cover behind a rock and watched the boat explode into flames, both of us laughing.   
“HEY! YOU THERE!” We heard a guard yell.   
“RUN!!” Coral shouted and pushed me to get going. We took off into the woods with the guard hot on our heels. It was my turn to lead Coral. I pointed to a tree and pulled us both high up into the branches. The guard seemed to have lost us but then they turned a torch towards the tree and Coral slammed her hand over my eyes. I startled and had to grab the tree for balance. Shit. I forgot my eyes reflected light. Luckily, the guard didn’t see us and went away grumbling something about Seahawk. Once we knew we were safe we laughed and nearly fell out of the tree trying to get down.   
“That was amazing!!!” I clapped my hands together and jumped in front of Coral, purring loud enough to hear. Coral retuned the same expression, minus the purring.  
“I know!!!! I can’t believe we just did that!!” She had the biggest grin. “Best use of rum yet!”  
Laughing we made our way back to the cave. Both still feeling the adrenaline from the explosion. Coral started up a shanty and before we knew it, we had written an entire shanty about setting a boat on fire. At this point, both of us agreed we wouldn’t be going home tonight and crashed onto the bed still laughing. “I fucking love you Coral!”  
“I fucking love you too Finn!” She pulled me into a kiss that made me have to lean over her, my arm shaking a bit when I put weight on it. I think I injured it from the fall in the tree. I smiled against her lips and rolled over, pulling her on top of me so she wouldn’t notice I was hurt and so that my arm would stop shaking. Coral smirked, keeping her face close to mine and raised her eyebrows. “So, you like being picked up and like having me on top of you? I’m learning so much about you tonight Finn!” She chuckled.   
“I...that’s not…” I stammered trying to explain it was because my arm was sore from the stumble in the tree.   
Coral laughed lightly and I knew she was messing with me “It’s cute.” She kissed me before curling her head back on my chest, still laying on top of me. I wrapped my arms and tail around her, smiled, and closed my eyes. Tonight was a good night.


End file.
